


Day 27: rough, biting, scratching

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Car Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i already did a similar thing with day 17 but this time it’s tsukki taking a bit of pain instead of kuroo. gotta keep things even, now, don’t we. shoutout to the anon who requested them doin it in the back seat of a car.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 27: rough, biting, scratching

**Author's Note:**

> i already did a similar thing with day 17 but this time it’s tsukki taking a bit of pain instead of kuroo. gotta keep things even, now, don’t we. shoutout to the anon who requested them doin it in the back seat of a car.

“Back seat,” Kuroo says curtly.

There’s not much to see outside the windows of the car. It’s dark, almost completely so – they’re in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night, and now there’s not even the lights of the dashboard around them since Kuroo has turned off the ignition, and Tsukishima can hardly see Kuroo’s face in the dark when he looks over at him. It’s where they wanted to be, though. They’d gone for a drive, Kuroo taking them out in his car, to get away from his house where his parents’ suffocating presence had loomed over them. They’d driven and driven and now, here they were. Nowhere.

“What?” Tsukishima asks.

“Get in the back seat,” Kuroo repeats. “I want to fuck you, and it’ll be easiest back there.”

Those words send a little shiver of excitement through Tsukishima. The drive hadn’t been to get away from Kuroo’s parents for no reason at all, of course. There were things you just couldn’t do when parents were around. And those things could definitely be done in the back seat of a car in the middle of the night when no one was around.

“Fine,” Tsukishima says. “Alright.”

The two of them climb out of the car, Kuroo from the driver’s side and Tsukishima from the passenger’s. The night air is cool, especially compared to the warmth that had enveloped them in the car. Tsukishima ignores the goose bumps on his arms as he climbs in the back seat from the same side of the car he’d been on.

He and Kuroo meet again, leaning across to each other to kiss as they pull the doors of the car shut behind them. Kuroo holds Tsukishima steady with both hands on either side of Tsukishima’s jaw. His tongue licks aggressively past Tsukishima’s teeth, twining against Tsukishima’s, hot and insistent. Tsukishima moans into his mouth. Kuroo always knows just how to get him riled up.

Kuroo wastes no time stripping off first Tsukishima’s shirt, then his own. Pants are a little more difficult. The two of them are quite tall, and the back of a car isn’t a place that affords a lot of room for anyone, let alone people with limbs as long as theirs. They manage to struggle out of their clothing and toss most of it into the front seats to get it out of the way.

The two of them maneuver so that Tsukishima is laying naked on his back on the back seats, his head just inches from the door and his feet against the glass of the window on the opposite side of the car. Kuroo sits above him, just as lacking in clothing as Tsukishima, one of his legs between Tsukishima’s and the other bracing himself against the floor of the car.

“Ngh,” Tsukishima says, voicing his discomfort. He really doesn’t fit in this space, neither of them do. Plus, the latches for the seatbelt are digging into the soft skin of his back.

Kuroo pays him no mind. He only leans down and licks the skin of Tsukishima’s neck. With little hesitation, he nips at the place where his tongue had just been. “Ah!” Tsukishima exclaims, more out of surprise than discomfort. So, what, he wants to fuck in the back seat of his car, _and_ play rough? Kuroo’s teeth lifting then digging into a spot a little distance from the first tells Tsukishima all he needs to know.

Kuroo’s bag is on the floor. He’d put it in the back seat when they left, and pushed it down there when they’d gotten in to kiss. He digs through it now, pulling out a familiar-looking bottle. It’s lube, the kind Tsukishima likes best. They’ve been using it for a while now.

“So you were planning this,” Tsukishima says. The lube has to mean that, that Kuroo drove him out here for the purpose of fucking him like this.

“Of course I was,” Kuroo says. “You came down for the weekend. I wasn’t going to let the whole time pass without getting a shot at you.”

“Hm,” Tsukishima says. Secretly, he’s glad. He wouldn’t have wanted to come all the way out here and not get to have sex with Kuroo. It might have felt like a trip wasted. Tsukishima spreads his legs a little more, shifting on the seat.

Kuroo coats a few of his fingers in the lube and stashes the bottle back in his bag. With a smirk he reaches down between Tsukishima’s legs and rubs some of it around his hole before pushing one finger into him. Tsukishima makes a small noise at the intrusion, but he adapts to it easily. God knows they do this often enough; whenever they get the chance, really.

Kuroo bends to bite at Tsukishima’s skin again as he fingers him. He bites like he’s trying to leave marks. Well, good. Tsukishima likes getting them, likes the small pain when they’re put there and likes them as a badge of honor the next day, when they bloom purple and red and black and blue all over his skin. He bites from Tsukishima’s neck to his collarbones, then drops down to bite at the skin over his pecs.

“Another,” Tsukishima says, urging Kuroo to put another finger inside him, to stretch him wider and push a little deeper, to get to those places that make his body shake with pleasure. Kuroo licks his lips and pushes another finger into his ass. “Ahh…”

Kuroo drags his mouth to fix his lips over one of Tsukishima’s nipples. He sucks at it for a moment, tongue flicking over the sensitive skin, before nipping at it with his front teeth. It makes Tsukishima gasp, writhing under his touch, gripping Kuroo’s wrist tight in one hand. It hurts, but it’s surprisingly not bad. Tsukishima doesn’t want him to stop. He scrapes his teeth against Tsukishima’s nipple, sucks again and licks with a soothing tongue, then bites again. Tsukishima squirms under the touch, wanting _more_.

He gets it. Kuroo switches and gives the same treatment to Tsukishima’s other nipple. He pushes his fingers into Tsukishima over and over again, now and then spreading them apart from each other to stretch Tsukishima more. He has Tsukishima reasonably loose before he’s able to get his fingers in far enough to brush Tsukishima’s prostate. Kuroo knows by the massive gasp that escapes Tsukishima that he’s hit the best place, and keeps his fingers there, rubbing relentlessly against it.

The pleasant numbness of arousal that had begun in Tsukishima’s groin radiates outwards, filling his body. Tsukishima can feel that his cock is hard already, resting on his stomach and gently rubbing along the skin of his navel. Kuroo leaves off biting and sucking at his nipples and lets his mouth travel down further, biting into his ribs and stomach and leaving stinging and sore spots behind. The pleasure of Kuroo pushing against his prostate mingled with the pain from the biting is intense, almost too much to handle.

Kuroo’s back is bent as much as it can be so that he can bite marks into Tsukishima’s hip. Tsukishima squirms as Kuroo’s teeth pull at the skin over his hipbone. He hopes the marks left here are the most prominent tomorrow. He’s always liked seeing marks from Kuroo on such a private place. A third one of Kuroo’s fingers presses against his hole, and with some wiggling and stretching, slips in beside the first two. The sensation makes Tsukishima cry out, a loud sound in the silence of the car.

“Fuck me,” Tsukishima says. His voice is breathless, but not begging. More of a command. Not that Kuroo needs commanding.

“Turn over,” Kuroo demands. He pulls his fingers out of Tsukishima and backs away just far enough to let Tsukishima maneuver. Tsukishima struggles to his hands and knees in the cramped space, ass facing towards Kuroo.

Kuroo reaches down into his bag again, fishes a little, and comes up with a condom. He tears open the package and rolls it onto his cock. Tsukishima watches him pinch a little at the tip, to make some space.

“There,” Kuroo says, after he’s done. “You ready?”

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, only looks straight ahead once more. He lifts a hand to brace himself against the door of the car as Kuroo pushes into him.

“Ahh,” Tsukishima moans, feeling Kuroo’s cock stretch him open a little wider than his fingers had. “Fuck.” It feels good; faintly painful, but good. It’s much easier to take now, since they’ve been having sex as often as they can, than it was to take his cock at first. He’ll get used to it quickly, now.

“Harder,” Tsukishima demands. Kuroo speeds up his thrusts, but he leans over Tsukishima’s back to speak closer to his ear.

“How much harder?” Kuroo asks. He’s not just talking about his thrusting, how hard he’s fucking Tsukishima. There are other things he could do, to make this _harder_ …

Tsukishima takes a deep breath. With anyone else, anyone but Kuroo, he’d be embarrassed to ask for this. But Kuroo – well, he won’t judge. Kuroo’s asked for worse than this before. “Spank me,” Tsukishima says.

Kuroo gives a little burst of laughter. “Really?”

Tsukishima doesn’t look at Kuroo to confirm. He simply replies, “Hit me.”

There’s a pause while Kuroo raises his hand, though Tsukishima can’t see him do it. He feels it, though, when Kuroo brings the flat of his hand against Tsukishima’s ass on the side of him that’s closer to the front of the car. _More room to swing his hand on that side_ , Tsukishima thinks. Tsukishima gives a small cry when the slapping sound resounds through the otherwise quiet car and the stinging spreads on his skin.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. This kind of pain is invigorating in its sharpness, but quick-fading; it’s much different from the heady, comparatively dull but longer-lasting pain of Kuroo’s teeth grinding into his skin. He _loves_ it. “Again, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo is not one to deny Tsukishima this kind of wish. He brings his hand down again and again, at Tsukishima’s insistence, leaving what are certain to be welts and bruises tomorrow. He’s fair in dealing his blows, though. He makes sure to get both sides of Tsukishima evenly. He continues fucking Tsukishima the entire time, pushing into him hard and with a steady rhythm.

When Tsukishima finally stops asking for more, caught up in enjoying the feeling of the slaps that have already hit his skin, Kuroo lets his strokes turn long and slow. Tsukishima groans impatiently, urging him to keep up his former pace. Kuroo picks up his pace again.

Tsukishima brings a hand to his cock, which has yet to be touched. The tip of him is slick with pre-cum already, and he rubs his fingers through it to ease the movement of his hand as he grips and strokes the length of himself.

“Did I hurt you enough yet?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima can hear the gloating smile in his voice.

Tsukishima considers for a moment. “No,” he says. And that’s true. He’d like a little more pain. The bites are no longer fresh, and ache only dully and distantly, though he knows they’ll leave marks, and the red marks undoubtedly left on his rear feel more _hot_ than _painful_. He wants more, something different.

“I’ll fix that,” Kuroo promises.

Kuroo sinks his nails into the skin of Tsukishima’s shoulders, then slowly brings his hands down the length of Tsukishima’s back, scratching hard as he does so. The pain of Kuroo’s nails dragging across his skin burns like fire, but Tsukishima never once thinks to tell him to stop. He wants marks left; long, angry red scratches from Kuroo’s nails in addition to the deep purple pinpoint bruises from Kuroo’s teeth and stinging welts from Kuroo’s hand hitting his ass. “Hah, ah… yeah…” Tsukishima breathes, strained through the biting pain of Kuroo’s scratching.

Kuroo adjusts his hands several times after finishing scratching down the length of Tsukishima’s back, running his nails hard against his skin, letting the marks crisscross each other, leaving a pattern of harsh, painful scratches. Tsukishima has no doubt they’ll be impressive tomorrow, especially as painful as they are now.

“You’re bleeding,” Kuroo comments, finally releasing his grip in Tsukishima’s skin. “Kind of… well, a just little bit, but all over.”

“Good,” Tsukishima says, voice thick with the hurt and his arousal. He moves his hand harder on his cock. He’s getting close, really close, wants to come while this pain is still fresh…

“Let me,” Kuroo says. He reaches around Tsukishima’s body, pushes his hand away from his cock, and then grips it himself. He twists his wrist that way that Tsukishima likes as he strokes Tsukishima’s cock, fingers and palm slipping with the pre-cum that Tsukishima had spread over himself. He matches his pace with the way he’s fucking Tsukishima, rough and fast and as wild as he can get in the cramped space they’re forced into.

Tsukishima hangs his head enough that when he opens his eyes, he’s staring directly at Kuroo’s hand on his dick. Kuroo’s hand pumps hard and fast on Tsukishima’s cock, working him up quickly. It comes on almost too fast, Tsukishima’s orgasm. It feels like it’s being forced out of him. Tsukishima even breaks a sweat while his muscles are bunched up, waiting for his climax to crash over him. When it finally does, Tsukishima can’t help but let his hips jerk forward hard, giving a hard thrust against Kuroo’s hand and pulling away from Kuroo’s cock inside him. Tsukishima is still watching himself as he comes. He can see thick drops of cum, wave after wave of them, spill from his cock, still in Kuroo’s hand. His cum pools on the seat below him.

“Ah,” Tsukishima says, not really able to come up with anything else. It’s one of the best things about sex with Kuroo, how utterly blank Tsukishima’s mind gets just afterwards.

“You came hard, didn’t you?” Kuroo asks. “Well. My turn, then.”

Kuroo bends over him as he continues fucking him, his body curved perfectly around Tsukishima’s so that their skin presses flush to one another’s. He sinks his teeth into Tsukishima’s skin again, this time on the back of his neck and his shoulders. Tsukishima moans at the feeling.

Kuroo isn’t far behind Tsukishima. It only takes another minute or two before Kuroo comes, a small groan on his lips and his teeth pulling hard at the skin of Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima feels Kuroo’s cock pulse inside him, and revels in the feeling. Kuroo lets go of his bite as he catches his breath, then sits up as much as he can, bracing himself with hands on Tsukishima’s back. After a moment of rest, Kuroo pulls out of Tsukishima. It’s a little cold without Kuroo’s warmth inside him, but Tsukishima ignores it. They move apart from each other careful not to touch the spot where Tsukishima’s cum had fallen on the seat as they sit down in the seats on opposite sides of the car.

“Hang on,” Kuroo says. He maneuvers to lean between the front seats, reaching for the glove box. He grabs a few napkins out of it, then sits down again and wipes at Tsukishima’s cum on the seat. Most of it comes up, but it leaves a faint white stain on the spot.

“We’ll clean it properly when we get home,” Kuroo says. There’s a pause, then he says, “Or not. Maybe I’ll just leave it…”

“You’re disgusting,” Tsukishima says. He knows Kuroo’s a little bit of an exhibitionist in this way, but that’s just _unsanitary_.

Kuroo shrugs. He tugs off the condom carefully and ties it shut, then wraps it in the dirtied napkins to contain them all in one place. There’s relative silence for a moment before Kuroo laughs. The sound bursts out of him in the silent car, and Tsukishima looks over at him, confused.  “The windows,” Kuroo says through his laughter. “We fogged up the windows, like you see in the movies.”

Tsukishima notices it when he says that, the windows and both the front and back windshield covered in condensation so that they can no longer see their surroundings. It’s a little ridiculous, he supposes. Cliché, really, more than anything.

“Hand me my clothes,” Tsukishima says. Kuroo reaches into the front seats and grabs both of their clothes. It’s as much of a struggle to get them back on as it was to get them off, but they manage. They end up wearing each other’s shirts – it’s dark in the car, as far away from any streetlights as they are – but it’s not like they haven’t worn each other’s clothes before, especially after sex. Privately, Tsukishima thinks it’s sort of nice, being clothed in something that smells so much like Kuroo.

Kuroo takes a deep breath before opening the door of the car and climbing out. Tsukishima follows his lead. They get back in the front seats of the car, feeling the humidity inside the car after stepping out into the dry, cool night air for a moment.

“Let’s go home,” Kuroo says. To Kuroo’s house, he means. Home, to lie in Kuroo’s bed. Exhausted as he is from what they’d just done, Tsukishima thinks it sounds like a great idea. Kuroo turns the key in the ignition and the car rumbles to life, headlights slicing through the darkness in front of them.

The drive home is cold, with both of their windows down to air out the fogged-up windows and the smell of sex. Both of them let their arms rest on the open windows, and Tsukishima moves his fingers to feel the flow of the wind as they speed back through the city and suburbs to Kuroo’s house. The two of them don’t say much, but there’s not much that needs saying. It’s not an uncomfortable sort of silence, though; just one born of being able to spend time together without needing to say anything. It’s quiet without them saying anything, since the radio of Kuroo’s shitty car is broken, so there’s not even music to fill it. The only sound is the wind whipping around the car as they drive.

It’s Kuroo that speaks first. “I like wearing your shirts, Kei,” he says. “They smell like you.”

“I thought the same thing earlier,” Tsukishima confesses.

Kuroo laughs. Honestly, Tsukishima has really grown to like the way he laughs, even when he’s laughing at Tsukishima. His laughter dies out eventually, though. He takes his eyes off the road long enough to look at Tsukishima as he says, “I love you, you know.”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says, looking back. “I love you, too.”

The lights of the city zip past them as they drive. Kuroo holds the steering wheel with one hand, and holds Tsukishima’s hand with the other. Tsukishima wouldn’t have expected it, had you told him when all this started out. He wouldn’t have expected to enjoy every minute with Kuroo, infuriating as he is. He wouldn’t have expected to like Kuroo even when he’s making him bleed while fucking him in the back of his car in the middle of night and the middle of nowhere. He wouldn’t have expected to be in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. But, well, he is. And it’s not bad, by any stretch.


End file.
